


When in Spain

by TheFairieQueen



Series: Poker Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Europe, M/M, Poker Pair Week, Private Investigators, Spain, Travel, poker pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: Allen wasn't thrilled with being sent to a country for his assignment where he couldn't speak the local language.  But, perhaps it will be worth it. (Written for Poker Pair Week 2017)





	When in Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! So I did want to participate in Poker Pair Week 2017. For this, I'm actually writing a single fic with each chapter corresponding with the prompt for the day (so, chapter one will correspond with "Language" and "Accommodations").
> 
> Because of that, I may or may not have 7 chapters total depending on how I break this up. My goal is that though. XD Since my life has been pretty hectic, I can't guarantee I'll have every since chapter finished by the end of PPW, but here is to trying! (Also, because this is the first chapter, it'll be a little slow. Apologies for that.)
> 
> A few things about this AU though - I only know a little bit about PI work through my friend who is one, but you'll just have to bare with me on how I write this. I don't want to actually focus so much on Allen's work as I do the relationship between him and Tyki (I mean, that's why we're all here for this, aren't we? XD). I also didn't actually type any Spanish in this, primarily because I can't really speak it and I wasn't about to use Google Translate and have the characters say some butchered crap. XD
> 
> As a fun last note, some of this first chapter is based off my experience when I traveled to Madrid and stayed in Lavapies. So writing was a bit of a trip down memory lane as well. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

The terminal for Madrid-Barajas Airport was hectic. Allen felt on edge simply by getting off the plane where he was immediately thrown into the noisy throng of other travelers. He glanced around, quickly seeking out a terminal sign as he clutched at his carry-on bag closely.   
  
_‘Sign, sign…come on, where are you so I can get out of here?’_ Allen wondered, as his gray eyes scanned the area.  
  
Allen was relieved to finally spot one, and even more so to see that the terminal sign wasn’t _entirely_ in Spanish. Below the Spanish writing was the English translation, which was incredibly helpful considering Allen’s Spanish was pretty minimal. He knew a few key phrases to help get around, but aside from that Allen was pretty much clueless.  
  
_‘I can’t believe Komui sent me all the way out here,’_ Allen thought, as he started to follow the signs toward the exit that led to the metro. _‘Right before my vacation too…’_  
  
Allen Walker was a PI, or private investigator. It was an interesting occupation, and Allen certainly didn’t regret his career path by any means. However, the position came with its drawbacks – such as being sent off to some other country to track down another PI.   
  
In this case, it was Cross Marian. The man was a top notch PI, and one of The Black Order’s best. So, when the man had unexpectedly gone missing on an assignment and failed to check in, Allen was selected to be the one to track him down.  
  
_“You did used to work under him as his assistant,” Komui pointed out as he poured another cup of coffee. “If anyone can track him down, it’s bound to be you.”  
  
Allen eyed the print out of the assignment details warily, then looked at Komui. “I don’t know…I think Lavi would be better suited. He’s multi-lingual-“  
  
Komui sighed. “Lavi’s on another assignment in Italy.”  
  
“Well, what about Kanda? He’s been to Spain before.”  
  
Kanda shook his head. “Kanda’s on his vacation until next week-“  
  
“Seriously?! But I’m about to start _ my _vacation-“  
  
“Well, think of this as a vacation,” Komui suggested amiably. “You know, Madrid is really a great place to visit! Lots of sunshine, so it’ll be a nice break from the drizzly weather here. Plus I hear the tapas are great.”  
  
Allen sighed. Okay, well if the food was good, this was doable. “Fine,” Allen sighed.  
  
_ That conversation had only taken place yesterday afternoon before Allen had needed to get a quick ticket to Madrid and fly out the next morning. Komui had already taken care of everything in terms of where Allen would be staying, though; he would be in some little studio in an area called Lavapies. It was apparently close to where Cross had stayed previously, and would hopefully make it easier for Allen to find some kind of lead as to just _where_ Cross has disappeared to.  
  
_‘Even when I’m not working as his assistant he’s a pain in the ass,’_ Allen thought, as he headed down the escalators to the level where the train would be. He finally located the area he was supposed to be on, and did a quick double check of the (very thorough) directions Komui had left for him before purchasing his ticket and boarding the train.   
  
The train ride was just as chaotic as Allen had anticipated. People crowded in, pressing against each other closely. Personal space didn’t seem to exist and Allen was hit with an onslaught of colognes and more chatter that he couldn’t really comprehend. He attempted to distract himself from the sensory overload, and glanced upward at the train’s route that was posted up above the windows. He recognized the name of where he would need to stop.  
  
Well, one stop. Allen would have to switch lines at the next stop and be really careful to pay attention to where he was going. If he were lucky, Allen would get to his destination with no problem.  


* * *

  
  
Allen wasn’t lucky.   
  
The whole metro expedition had started off okay. Allen had been able to navigate the stops and escalators (God, why did the metro have to have so many never-ending escalators?) for the most part, but the trouble came when he got to his final stop. Upon going up the stairs and exiting the metro, Allen was completely thrown off by the sudden heat and brightness of outside. _‘Komui wasn’t kidding about the sunshine…’_  
  
Allen paused to look at his directions. He was supposed to look for a café to as a landmark so he wouldn’t miss the street he was supposed to go to. Allen frowned as he looked up. He didn’t see it.  
  
“Just great,” Allen muttered, before he started off in a direction, hoping that he would find something to clue him as to where to go next.   
  
When he didn’t see anything, Allen stopped to pull out his phone. Okay, well maybe the map app on his phone would help.  
  
Allen paused, waiting for the app to open. However, the app seemed to freeze as it was loading. Allen cursed to himself. After a few minutes, the phone app crashed. Allen tried to open it a second time.  
  
And it crashed again.  
  
Well, damn it.  
  
Allen pocketed his phone, and looked around – oh crap, where had he come from again?  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Allen exhaled. Okay, it wasn’t _that_ bad. Allen would find the street he was supposed to be on sooner or later, right? Maybe he could find a map posted somewhere – there probably was one. At least, Allen hoped so.   
  
He ended up wandering around for another half-hour.  
  
Allen was getting frustrated. So far he hadn’t seen _any_ sign of the café he was supposed to find as a landmark or the street he needed to get to. Nothing was familiar, and Allen had chanced asking two people for directions – both of whom stared at him blankly when he tried to poorly construct a sentence in Spanish. The failed attempt for getting directions had definitely made Allen hesitant on asking anyone else, but he wasn’t sure about calling Komui either. If Allen did that, Komui’s respond would likely be, _“Well, why didn’t you follow the directions I gave you?”_  
  
Allen sighed, as he leaned against a wall. He had found a shaded area at a street corner, which was nice given that the sun had started to beat on his skin. His face was already slightly pink from being out (curse his pale, freckled face), and he could feel the unpleasant sensation of sweat starting to collect on the base of his back.   
  
A few minutes passed, and Allen glanced around. At this rate, he probably _would_ have to ask someone for help again. It was just a matter of trying to be able to communicate with them properly.  
  
Allen looked around, trying to spot someone who looked easy to talk to. Most people seemed busy on their way somewhere or were engaged in something else whether it were being on their cell or talking to a friend. Allen didn’t really feel comfortable interrupting those people, so he tried to look elsewhere. He stopped when he noticed a young, sandy-haired boy who was close by.   
  
Approaching the boy, Allen gave a small wave. “Um, hello,” He started, having completely given up on trying to speak in Spanish.   
  
The boy didn’t respond, but looked at Allen. Well, that was a start.  
  
Quickly, Allen pulled out his directions. He then pointed to the name of the street that he was supposed to go to. “Do you know where that is?” Allen asked, his voice hopeful. His eyes flickered to the name, then back to the boy as he tried to pronounce it. “Calle Amparo?”  
  
The boy tilted his head, and looked at Allen questioningly. Allen sighed in defeat.  
  
“Oye, do you need directions?”  
  
_‘YES,’_ Allen wanted to scream. He turned to face the speaker, and held up the directions as he pointed to the street name. “Yeah - do you know where this street is?”  
  
The individual – a man with deeply tanned skin and dark, wavy hair pulled back into a low ponytail – glanced at the street name. A look of recognition flickered across his eyes, of which Allen noticed were a peculiar golden hue. “Calle Amparo? Yeah, but I don’t know what you’re doing so far from it,” He answered as his lips quirked upward slightly.  
  
Allen’s face burned a little, and he put the directions away. He was going to respond, but the boy who had been silently up until that point spoke up suddenly. It was in Spanish, so Allen had no idea what the kid was saying, but it likely didn’t matter – the boy was talking to the other guy (did they know each other?).  
  
Ponytail guy said something back, and the kid waved before running off. He turned back to Allen. “Eeez doesn’t speak English, so he probably wasn’t the best person to ask,” Ponytail said. “I can show you the way though.”  
  
The offer caused relief to flow over Allen. He would _happily_ take the opportunity to avoid getting lost even more. “Thanks,” Allen replied, as he started to follow Ponytail down the street.  
  
As they walked along, Ponytail started speaking. “So, you a tourist or something?” He asked, tone languid. “Most of them tend to flock to areas like Sol-Gran Via.”  
  
Allen hesitated, quickly remembering the cover story he had. “Um, kind of. But I found a place to stay in this area that was cheaper.”  
  
“It’s better here anyways,” Ponytail responded as they continued to walk. “More locals, but that’s what makes it nice. Sundays get kind of crazy with el Rastro though.”  
  
Allen had no idea what the guy was talking about, so he didn’t comment.  
  
“El Rastro? You know, the flea market here every Sunday? You should definitely go if you’ve never been here before. I’ve taken Eeez a few times and he loves it.”  
  
Allen looked at Ponytail curiously. “That kid?” He asked, trying to figure out if there was maybe some kind of relation between the two. Honestly, they didn’t looked related, but…you never knew. “Um, is he yours…?”  
  
Ponytail laughed suddenly, and looked back at Allen. There was an amused glint in his eyes. “Do we look related?” He asked, his tone a little teasing. Ponytail didn’t wait for a response though. “He’s more like a little brother, but no, we’re not related.”  
  
“Oh,” Allen responded, somewhat awkwardly. “I wasn’t sure.”  
  
They walked a few more minutes, falling into silence. Ponytail didn’t speak again until he had stopped walking, where he then turned to face Allen. “Well, this is where Calle Amparo starts,” He spoke, nodding his head in the direction of the street sign. “You know where to go from here?”  
  
Allen blinked, and glanced down at his directions. “Uh…”  
  
“I guess that’s a no then,” Ponytail confirmed. “What’s the address you’re trying to get to?”  
  
Allen just handed over the directions. Since there was no actual confidential information of them, he figured it was fine to do so. He watched as Ponytail skimmed over the address.  
  
“Okay, so just keep heading that way and you should come to it eventually. Pretty sure I’ve passed that address before,” Ponytail spoke before handing the directions back to Allen.  
  
Allen nodded. “Okay,” He said, once more feeling relieved. It would be so nice to finally get to that damn apartment.   
  
Realizing he hadn’t actually expressed any gratitude, Allen looked back at Ponytail. “Thanks for getting me here, um…”  
  
“It’s Tyki,” Ponytail – Tyki – said. He offered Allen a smile. “And don’t worry about it, kid.”  
  
Allen bristled a little at being called “kid.” “My name’s Allen,” He corrected, trying not to sound too terse.  
  
Tyki chuckled, apparently more amused by Allen’s reaction rather than being put off. “Okay, Allen,” He said, before giving a small wave. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around then. Don’t get too lost again.”  
  
Tyki didn’t wait for Allen to say anything before he started off. Allen stayed though, and watched as Tyki disappeared around the corner before he looked back at the address he was supposed to find. “Sure…” He murmured, before heading in the direction Tyki had pointed him in.  
  



End file.
